Keep Holding On
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quand Puck tombe, ses amis sont toujours là pour l'aider à se relever.


**Notes de l'auteur** : _Parce que j'adore Puck et que c'est vraiment un mec formidable, je lui consacre ce petit OS. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

**Disclaimer **_: Bien sûr, la série ne m'appartient pas. Je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes._

* * *

Will Schuester entra dans la salle de chant avec son éternel grand sourire. Encore une fois, il avait prévu un thème qui ne conviendrait qu'a Rachel et Finn pour la semaine. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait bientôt le regretter …

« Salut les jeunes ! », s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai une excellente idée pour le thème de la semaine. Si je vous parle d'une artiste exceptionnel mondialement connue, vous me dites forcement… »

« Barrack Obama ? », coupa Brittany.

« Vous me dites forcément Céline Dion. », reprit Schuester.

« Raciste ... », marmonna la grande blonde, tandis que Rachel et Kurt commençaient à s'exciter.

« Monsieur Schuester », s'époumona Rachel, « Finn et moi on va chanter_ My Heart Will Go On_ ! »

« Hors de questions ! », contra Kurt, celle-ci, elle est pour Blaine et moi !

Les deux partirent dans une énorme disputes, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour la chanson, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix disent haut et fort :

« Pourquoi faut qu'on chante cette merde ? »

Rachel et Kurt cessèrent aussitôt leur disputes, et fusillèrent du regard Puck, qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

« Céline Dion n'est pas de la merde. », fit Rachel d'une voix menaçante.

« Laisse tomber Rachel », ajouta Kurt. « Monsieur Puckerman n'est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre à quelle point Céline est une artiste grandiose. »

« Ce que je pige pas, c'est surtout qu'on mette toujours en avant Rachel ... », marmonna le brun à la crête.

Aussitôt, la plupart des membres du Glee Club se rangèrent du côté de Puck, qui venait de souligner un point très important.

« Je suis la meilleure... », reprit Rachel. « C'est normal que je chante plus que les autres ! »

« Toi, la meilleure ?! », répliqua Santana. « Dans tes rêves espèce de thon ! »

« Santana ... », intervint Will.

« Bah quoi ?! Puckerman à raison, non ? Qui est d'accord ? »

Tous, sauf Finn et Rachel, levèrent la main.

« Vous voyez ? », reprit l'hispanique avec un sourire triomphal.

« Écoutez », fit Will. « Vous avez tous du talent ... »

« M'sieur », coupa Puck. « J'ai un truc à dire, si vous m'permettez. »

Will hésita un peu. En général, Puck ne mâchait pas ses mot lorsqu'il s'exprimait en publique, mais d'une autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

« Vas-y... », soupira-t-il finalement.

Puck s'exécuta, et se mit à la place qu'occupait le professeur quelque secondes avant.

« Voilà, je sait que d'habitude, je suis pas un mec à qui ont peut vraiment faire confiance. », commença. « Enfin, faut dire les choses comme elles sont, je suis le roi pour ce qui est de faire des conneries : J'ai mit une fille enceinte, j'ai frappé un flic, et plein de trucs que j'ose même pas dire. Mais est-ce que j'ai déjà laissé tomber quelqu'un, ici ? »

Il fixa le reste des élèves, attendant une réponse. Finalement, ce fut Rachel qui leva timidement la main en premier.

« Mon premier vrai petit ami, c'était toi ... », dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Et tu étais vraiment adorable, Noah. Et puis, c'est un peu grâce à toi que je ne me suis pas fait refaire le nez ... »

Ce fut ensuite Quinn qui prit la parole :

« Tu étais là quand j'étais enceinte. Et aussi quand j'ai accouchée. Tu ne m'a pas laissé tomber, et ça, j'oublierai jamais ... »

A la surprise générale, ce fut ensuite le tour de Kurt :

« Tu étais prêt à me servir de garde du corps quand j'ai eu ces problèmes avec Karofsky. »

Will prit à son tour la parole :

« C'est toi qui a recruté Lauren quand Kurt est parti. Si on a pu participer au régionales, c'est grâce à toi. »

Un long silence s'installa ensuite dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que Puck finisse par dire :

« Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Il tourna ensuite les talons et sorti de la salle sans rien ajouter.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? », demanda Mercedes. « C'est pas son genre d'habitude ... »

« Je crois que quelqu'un devrait aller lui parler ... », dit Will.

« J'y vais. », intervint Sam en se levant.

Le blond se mit à la recherche de Puck pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repère sur les gradins du terrain de foot. Il s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda Puck avec toute la brusquerie dont il étais capable.

« Savoir pourquoi tu va mal. », répondit le blond.

Puck resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par avouer :

« C'est juste qu'en ce moment, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une merde. »

Sam ne comprit pas vraiment sa réponse. Après tout, les New Directions venaient de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Alors pourquoi se sentirait-il inutile ?

« C'est mon père... », reprit Puck, comme si il avait lu dans les pensées du blond. « Depuis que je l'ai revu, je fait que de penser à lui et ça me fait vraiment chier. »

A cet instant, Sam compris mieux. Il étais au courant des problèmes que Puck pouvait avoir avec son père et il se doutait bien à quel point cela pouvait lui faire mal.

« Je vais pas dire que je comprend ce que tu ressens, moi et mon père ont est super proches. Mais ce que j'peux te dire, c'est qu'on t'aime tous au Glee Club. Tous sans exceptions. Mais faudrait juste que tu montre un peu plus tes sentiments, tu croit pas ? »

Le brun à la crête se contenta de pousser un long soupir.

« Laisse les gens t'apprécier, Puck. », insista le blond.

Deuxième soupir du Puck.

« Ouais, t'a sûrement raison... », finit-il par dire.

« Alors, tu reviens avec moi dans la salle de chant ? », demanda Sam.

« Pas tout d'suite. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

« Comme tu voudras ... »

Sam se leva, et commença à partir d'un pas rapide.

« Hey, blondie ... »

Le blond stoppa aussitôt sa marche.

« Merci. »

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Y'a pas de quoi ... »

Il reprit ensuite sa marche, et Puck resta seul avec ses pensées encore un petit moment.

Oui. Décidément,il avait vraiment des amis géniaux.


End file.
